Such a method and arrangement is disclosed in published patent application DE 35 40 811. In this publication, arrangement and method for controlling the metering of fuel in an internal combustion engine is described. A fuel pump includes a pump piston guided in a pump cylinder and driven by the cam shaft as well as a pump work chamber communicating with the injection nozzle via a pressure channel. Fuel is supplied to the pump work chamber via an electromagnetic valve. An electronic control arrangement determines the drive pulses for the electromagnetic valve in dependence upon control pulses initiated by marks on the crank shaft and by counting pulses triggered by marks on the cam shaft. The metering is very imprecise since the marks on the cam shaft have a finite spacing. The pump-delivery start and the pump-delivery end takes place only in discrete time intervals which are defined by the spacing of the marks on the cam shaft. The metering precision is therefore dependent upon the spacing of the marks. However, these markings cannot be as small as desired and therefore an imprecise metering occurs perforce.
Published German patent application DE 36 42 678 discloses a measuring arrangement for rotation angles. This measuring arrangement supplies an analog output signal proportional to the rotation angle and an approximately linear interrelationship is present between rotation angle and output signal.